


不要回头

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Creepypasta, Demons, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 街灯映在维吉尔的脸上，他面色惨白。“你在干嘛？”但丁紧张地问。“不要回头。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Kudos: 12





	不要回头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не оборачивайся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300619) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



但丁被一阵低沉的、有节奏的、讨人厌的敲门声惊醒。

他长叹一声，从床上爬起来下到一楼。前门咚咚作响。

但丁先是打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地跨过满地的杂乱，他能精确记住每一张废纸的位置，因为其中大多数已经在地上躺了好几个月了。

敲门声不断。

但丁走到门前，僵住了，意识到事情有些不妙。

事实上他也早已习惯了生活中的咄咄怪事。恶魔频频闯入他的事务所，而现在但丁确信门外有一只恶魔。不太可能会有人在凌晨一点钟来找他，就算有，那个人估计也快吓尿了，怎么会如此懒散、如此淡定地敲他的门。

门外的恶魔继续敲门，说是敲门，听着更像一拳一拳砸在树上（其实事务所的客人从来不敲门，只会直接推门而入，瞪着惊骇的眼睛飞奔而来，向他求救）。既然恶魔不急着进来，但丁也不着急开门。他退到窗边，站在窗外路灯投来的光线下，试图看清这位半夜不速之客的面目。这时突然有人扳着但丁的肩膀强行给他翻了个身，把他的后脑勺压到了窗户上。

但丁差点尖叫出声。

维吉尔抓住他的手肘，力度大得生疼，但丁想要吐出口的愤怒被硬生生卡在了喉咙里。

一道街灯落在了维吉尔的脸上，他面色惨白。

“你在干嘛？”但丁紧张地问。

“不要回头。”

“什么？”

在灯光下，他们的身影合二为一，沿着窗台垂下，在地板上拖出一道长长的阴影。敲击声忽然从前门转移到了窗户上，变得喑哑而愈发沉闷，现在像是敲在石头上了。有什么东西从一侧慢慢开始覆盖了投在地面的灯光。

但丁想回头看看究竟是何方神圣敢涉足他们的领地，竟然不怕斯巴达之子的气味，但……

维吉尔的脸色更加苍白了，他突然闭上了眼睛，唇齿颤抖着呼出一口气。

“不要回头。”他低声说，嘴唇僵硬。“但丁，听我的，不要转过去。”

这让但丁害怕。

他怕的不是维吉尔出于某种原因不让他回头看的那只恶魔，而是害怕……

维吉尔的恐惧。

这个世界上似乎已经不再有什么能吓倒维吉尔的东西了。他在魔界呆了二十年，走过九死一生，在蒙杜斯手里存活了下来，而此刻他在恐惧。恐惧浸染了他浑身的气息，在他眉间折起了皱纹，让他只能勉强抽动着嘴唇，一遍又一遍地要求“不要回头”。

但丁捏了捏维吉尔的手肘作为回应，艰难地将一口稠密而冰冷的空气吸进肺里。巨大的阴影完全遮住了窗户。敲击声停了那么一会儿。但丁看向维吉尔的脸，但他依然闭着眼睛。

当窗外响起又一声敲打时，但丁后颈和胳膊上的汗毛都竖了起来。他摒住呼吸，转身拔剑把那怪物刺穿的巨大欲望向他袭来。可维吉尔抱住了他，还是要求他别看。他的声音压得那么低，几乎难以分辨。然后是沉默。

只听见他们混在一起的呼吸声和太阳穴的跳动声。

还有敲窗声。

但丁难以忍受这一点，某个巨大的不知名恶魔从窗外盯着他们，用拳头（或者别的东西？）敲着窗，而他们甚至看不到它。

维吉尔闭着眼睛是有原因的，不是吗？

敲门声又回来了。它的声音与敲窗声同步。但丁困惑地低叹起来。

“这到底是什么鬼？”但丁小声问。他不知道自己该不该说话，这‘玩意’对声音有没有反应。他不想冒这个险。他的心突突直跳，疼痛随之而来。但丁急忙把自己遇到过的所有恶魔回想了一遍，却没发现任何类似的东西。

确实有种恶魔，一旦目光与之相对你就会被杀死，但这对他和维吉尔都没有效果……

“来，”维吉尔低语道，动了动身子，松开了他的手肘。他们紧紧挤在一起，挤得发疼。但丁不得不也放开了他。这个小小的动作对他俩来说都那么艰难。他明白了原因：他的身体仿佛被冻住了，被一层石壳覆盖，封锁了他的行动。“不要回头。”维吉尔提醒他，声音出乎意料的镇定，他一定已经恢复冷静并振作起来了。但丁从哥哥的语气中得到了些许安慰，但他那张脸依然因为惊惧而发白，双眼依然紧闭。还有那该死的惶恐低语。太不维吉尔了。

维吉尔转身背对窗户，走了好几步才睁开眼睛。他攥住但丁的手，拉着他上楼，又说：

“不要回头。”

即使走到这里也能听到敲门声。

维吉尔把但丁拉进自己的房间，关上了门。

“不要靠近窗户。”他警告说。“不要往外看。你最好坐在窗台下。”

“维吉，这到底是什么？！” 但丁惊呼道，但还是按照哥哥说的，背对着窗户，紧紧贴着窗台底下墙壁坐着。维吉尔在他身边坐下，脸色依然煞白，依然那么恐惧。

但丁直到现在才发现：他没有带着阎魔刀。

他的刀立在了墙边。

但丁感到一阵恶心。

“沉默也得适可而止，快回答我！”

维吉尔沉默不语。

楼下的敲门声停下了。

门开了。砰的一声。

“那玩意进屋了。”但丁用气音说，却没有任何召唤大剑冲过去迎战的冲动。

维吉尔一动不动。

“是的，”他回答。“没什么。”

但丁忍不住咒骂。

“没什么？”

“只要你不看它。”

敲打声在他们头上的窗户响起。

但丁吓得一个激灵。他的哥哥立马抬手将但丁按在了墙上，朝他嘘了一声。但丁的指尖和太阳穴开始刺痛。他一下被扔进高烧中，一下被拖进严寒中，空气再次变得冰冷。

“过来。”维吉尔轻声说。他冰凉的手微微颤抖。意识到这一点，但丁感觉更糟了，恐惧开始演变为恐慌。

这他妈，到底是什么东西正静悄悄地在事务所里溜达？又是什么东西在敲窗？

维吉尔把但丁拉向自己，把稳重的手掌落在但丁的头发上。维吉尔把弟弟的脸贴在自己的脖子上，就这样，另一只手紧紧搂在他的背上。

听不到任何脚步声。什么也感觉不到。通常但丁会感觉到其他恶魔的存在，但现在他的感知空空如也。

但丁一生中少有经历真切的无助与恐惧。他没必要无助、恐惧，他的实力足够强大，可以坐拥这种奢侈。可现在，坐在一个小得不可思议的房间里，为了看不到窗外而把脸藏在哥哥的脖子里，他感觉到这种无助正自内而外吞噬他。

他胸中有一种幼稚的欲望，顶着他的太阳穴，长成一个肿块卡在他的喉咙里：

他想要妈妈。

而妈妈已经死了三十年了。

敲窗声戛然而止。

但丁战栗了一下。他想抬起头来，但维吉尔按住了他，握拳攥住了他的头发，使劲压着他的后脑勺，把他抱得更紧。

但丁听着他的心跳声。

它急促、不均匀、相当响亮。一点也不镇静。

有什么东西敲响了房门。

但丁先是挣开了维吉尔的怀抱，然后贴紧了他，用尽全力抱住他，喘息不定。

每一次敲击，房门就一阵颤抖。

但丁惊恐地想起：门没锁。 **没锁** 。

窗户被敲响。房门被敲响。敲啊敲。

咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚

但丁要魔人化，要冲破屋顶，逃出这个陷阱，然后自上而下扑到那只恶魔——或者不管什么东西——身上。他要用自己的尖牙利爪撕碎它、烧掉它，因为这种生物扭曲了他的思想，让他觉得那么痛苦、那么无助。

“是时候……”

“只有看到它的时候，你才会受伤。”维吉尔低声说。“天一亮，它就会消失。”

“你怎么知道的？” 但丁抱怨地问道。维吉尔仍然没有回答。

敲门声忽然断了。沉重而紧张的沉默笼罩着，又一次，但丁只能听到哥哥和他的呼吸、心跳声。

他被黑暗所包围。似乎除了维吉尔之外，一切都消失在了宇宙中。房间消失，窗户消失，门户消失，甚至连楼房本身都消失了，只剩他们两个人紧紧相拥。在找回自己的力量之前，但丁抱住了维吉尔的脖子。就像他年幼时怕黑的时候那样。

更确切地说，他怕的不是黑暗，而是可能藏身其中的东西。那个传说中会从床底爬出拉住他的手的东西。当但丁的恶魔本性觉醒，当他在黑暗中也能看得一清二楚后，他不再害怕了。

可现在，有东西站在这扇房门背后，它还敲过正门和窗户，你却不能看它。

任何人都害怕未知。

维吉尔知道那是什么，也知道它不该看。可不知为何，他什么也没解释。

如果看了会怎样？

不知怎的，维吉尔发现了那东西不该看，对吗？

门把手发出了特有的嘎吱声。但丁屏住呼吸，惊愕地意识到维吉尔也在听。他的双手只是抱得更紧，将但丁锁在怀里，尽管但丁现在就算竭尽全力也不可能动弹分毫。

他想魔化。他想披上鳞甲，张开翅膀，烧毁周边的一切，但是……

虽然没有脚步声，但丁知道它就在身后。他什么都没感觉到，但他就是知道。

他总能感觉到恶魔的存在，无论它们多小多弱。可在这里，他只能感应到——一片空白。

但它就在那里。没有呼吸。不再敲门。

但丁发现自己的眼睛又热又湿。他的手都麻了，把哥哥抓得那么紧。但他不敢动。仿佛哪怕只一块肌肉颤抖，就会有什么东西爬上他的脊椎一样。

他试着说服自己：这并不可怕。他都差点被杀死那么多次了，半魔的自愈能力会救他的。

但他还是很害怕。

能猜到。某种空洞之物凝固在他背后。

“天一亮它就会消失。”维吉尔耳语道。但丁蜷缩起来。他的声音听着太响了，就好像一巴掌拍在他的耳朵上。维吉尔冰冷的手突然动了，像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着他的背。但丁差点哀泣出声。这一举动并没有让他松一口气，但他为维吉尔找到了移动的力量和意志而感到震撼。

内心深处的恐慌吞噬着但丁。他多想干脆倒头晕过去。也不知道他们这样静静地坐了多久，维吉尔抚摸着他的后背，轻声说一切都好，会过去的，只要别看……

但丁睁开眼睛，抽搐、颤抖了一下，立刻又闭上了眼，但很快他就发现房间里已经洒满了来自窗外的光线。维吉尔坐在那儿，抱着他，若有所思地注视着房门。但丁也望了过去，随即放声大骂：

门是敞开的。

“早上好。”维吉尔平静地说。“它消失了。”

所以这不是一场噩梦。

但丁蹦了起来。他疲惫不堪，根本没有睡着。浑身的肌肉像是打了很久的架一样疼，实际上是因为它们一直被紧绷着。

“现在告诉我，昨晚那到底是什么鬼！”

带着令人羡慕的冷静，维吉尔不慌不忙地抬眼看他。

“那是个恶魔。”他回答。

“胡说，我能感知到恶魔，而且恶魔不会那样敲门窗的。”但丁心有余悸地望向窗外。它看起来还是老样子。然后他看了看房门。还是老样子。地板上也看不出任何痕迹。“而且恶魔可以看……”

“我也不知道，但丁。”维吉尔站了起来。他看起来十分疲倦，似乎为弟弟守了一整夜而没有入睡。“父亲告诉我，那是一个恶魔。”

但丁困惑地看着他。他的心脏贴着肋骨怦怦直跳，他喘不过气来，尽管他唯一的动作只是站起身。

“你还记不记得，有一天晚上你又害怕什么东西了，非要和妈妈一起睡？”维吉尔的嗓音沉了下来，接近一种闷闷的耳语，好像这勾起了不愉快的回忆。

但丁的记忆不怎么可靠，但他记得小时候这种事发生过数百次。

“总之……你离开之后，我一个人留在房间里，突然有东西开始敲窗。”维吉尔接着说，声音更安静了。

但丁感到一阵反胃。

“父亲来得挺快的，他一定察觉到了这个恶魔……至少他是这么叫的。”

维吉尔莫名移开了目光。

“等等，那时你看见它了吗？”但丁问，恐惧再次扼住了他。

维吉尔没有回答。

“为了防止它再次出现，父亲用画了一个大五角星框起整个房子。现在我们也要这样做，确保它不会再来。”

“你看见它了吗？”

维吉尔艰难地吸了一口气。

“是的。”

但丁沉默了。

“如果看到它，会发生什么？”他死死盯着哥哥。他还活着，近在眼前。他把他抱在怀里一整夜，温柔地安抚了他。

还是说，只是斯巴达及时出现救了他？

“来吧，但丁。在天黑之前，我们得找到正确的咒语。”


End file.
